


Burning Alive

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [42]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: warmth, come stay with me. Please r&r!





	

**Burning Alive**

* * *

 

Warmth,

come and burn me alive,

on the inside,

how I long the hot water,

to soothe me.

Warmth,

come stay with me

on the inside.


End file.
